


The Cold's Deceit

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Pepper Potts, Baby Peter Parker, Cold Weather, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Whump, but its like barely there, implied hypothermia, skin to skin contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: "I'm not worried about me," Tony snapped, looking at the rear mirror. He saw Peter slumbering with his small mouth covering his mouth."I know you're worried about Pete," Pepper said slowly, and Tony gripped the wheel tightly. Of course he was worried about Peter. His kid was the most important thing in his life. He looked at the road in front of him. Snowflakes landed on his windshield with a small thump. So soft, yet so deadly.Or...They get stuck in a snowstorm.





	The Cold's Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot because I have no self control when it comes to baby Peter. Also, just to be clear, i'm not expert on hypothermia, medical stuff and jazz. Thanks :)

Soft, speckles of snow hit against the ground as Tony hauled his suitcase and Peter's baby bag in his expensive truck. Rhodey was holding a baby carrier, cooing at the baby inside it, while his mother, Rhonda, hastened to put over a blanket over Peter's form.

Sure enough, packing was a tiring thing to do. He and Peter were visiting Rhodey's family for awhile. Mostly, because Tony wanted peace and quiet and the paparazzi wouldn't let him. So, he gave one last resort to get a vacation for himself and his son and ended up in Rhodey's childhood home in Pennsylvania.

His best friend's family was so generous and kind. They allowed them to sleep in the guest room and allowing for Peter to be watched as he and Rhodey go out and do some things. Just like old times.

Peter enjoyed getting all the attention when he was there, Tony could tell. Although, he didn't answer all the questions Rhodey's family asked. Like:  _why is this kid eating so much? Or, how does is this baby so energetic?_  All those questions would to revealing his kid's super powers, and he didn't want anyone to know.

He didn't want his kid to be the center of news media, be part of a experiment. All he wanted was for his child to be normal and have a good life. Thats all. Though, being a billionaire, a philanthropist, and owner of Stark industries trapped his kid into not being part of the word: normal.

At least he was able to be normal for a week.

As Tony shoved the last thing in the truck, he looked up and saw more snow flurry down slowly, hitting the people gently on the skin.

He looked over at his best friend and mother with a tired expression. "Looks like its time to skedaddle," he said as he walked to the mother and son. Rhodey bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to go in this weather?" He asked his friend as he handed over the baby carrier.

Peter cooed as he watched the soft snowflakes land on his tiny, red nose.

Tony nodded. "Tomorrow is gonna have a bad snow storm and I want to be home by the time it gets here. Besides," He tapped the truck with a smirk. "this baby will get us home safely." With JARVIS hooked up to the truck, they were okay.

Rhodey seemed a bit hesitant, but he nodded back. "If you say so. Just make sure Peter is warm. Y'know, considering that spiders don't thermoregulate." Tony rolled his eyes, but a smile crept onto his face. "I know, honey bear, I saw my son stick on a ceiling before."

Rhodey laughed at the memory when Tony told him about Peter. The first time Tony has been exceptionally scared. And how Peter got his superpowers started with Norman Oscorp visiting Stark Towers, and then accidentally bringing a radioactive spider with him, which led the spider to escaping and then climbing into the vents, shortly after biting his poor son who had a nasty fever afterwards.

How he knew? There was a dead spider on the floor on his child's nursery. After getting research, Tony was able to confirm that the spider was radioactive and could potentially kill his infant. Lucky enough, Peter got super powers instead.

To which, Tony was both surprised, terrified and somewhat relieved. When researching, he found many things caused in spiders when in cold. It basically can't thermoregulate, or it'll die. Can't have peppermint, which during Winter, is the spectacle of that season, and the fact that Peter has enhanced healing, metabolism, bad ass sight and can climb walls. No big deal. Right?

"Yeah, yeah," Rhodey smiled.

"Thanks for having us over, by the way," Tony said, looking down at Peter who was trying to catch a snowflake.

"No problem, we enjoyed having you here," Rhodey said sincerely. Rhonda came over and gave a warm hug to Tony. The billionaire used his one to hug back his friend's mother and smiled.

Rhonda let go and put an arm around her son's waist. "Come back soon, alright?"

Tony chuckled and nodded. "We'll make sure to date another vacation here," he said, earning a beaming nod from Rhonda.

"You should probably get going." Rhodey checked his watch. "You got about 3 hours of driving home before the snow storm hits."

"Yeah, and I gotta take this brat home before he needs his diaper changed," The father said fondly as he pried his truck opened and gently put the baby carrier in the car. He buckled in the carrier securely and pressed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Ready for the trip home?" He asked softly, running a calloused hand across the baby's patch of soft hair.

Peter all but cooed.

He chuckled. "Right on, kiddo."

Before Tony left to go in his driver's seat, he gave a firm hug to Rhodey. "See you soon, honey bear," Tony mumbled.

"Have a safe trip, man." Rhodey gave one last pat on his friend's back, before watching Tony hop into his truck. The ignition started and Tony waved as he carpooled out of the driveway.

"Damn," Rhodey sighed. "The day I met you, you were a immature brat, now look at you."

* * *

"Oh, you'll like this song, Petey," Tony said as he turned up the volume, but barely because of his son's enhanced hearing.

Of course, AC/DC was on and Tony was explaining his son about his favorite band. He didn't know why, but talking to Peter felt nice and kind of therapeutic. Besides, doctors did say that talking to your baby will help with their vocabulary in the future.

Looking at his rear mirror, he saw Peter drooping his eyes a bit, and that was a sign that it was time for nap time. Tony lowered the volume and sighed as he turned on the blinkers to turn right.

"You're so damn adorable when you sleep," he said.

It was no doubt that watching Peter has helped him gain his confidence about being a good father. This fragile, innocent living being was the opposite of Tony, but it didn't mean that they were good together.

Peter helped Tony deal with PTSD, while Tony gave all the love to him.

With Peter merging onto his 7th month of being on earth, he was incredibly smart for that age. He was able to crawl fast now, and somewhat give Tony a heart attack when Peter decided crawl unexpectedly and leave the room.

It was also extremely overwhelming with Peter getting enhanced powers, the baby would be able to do things babies couldn't in their infant years.

"Sir, you have an incoming call. Shall I answer?" JARVIS's voice shook away his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Tony asked, eyes peeled on the road. The snow was coming down a lot harder. Maybe he should've stayed another day or so.

"Pepper Potts," JARVIS replied with his Scottish, but robotic voice.

"Answer."

Their was a bit of silence before Tony smiled at the soft voice that followed.

"Tony?"

"This is him," he replied with a small grin.

"Are you on you're way home?" She asked. It sounded almost a bit worrying.

Tony frowned. "Yes?"

"God, Tony, the snow storm is happening now!" Pepper exclaimed, her voice full of panic.

"But, the news said it was coming tomorrow night, that's why I left so early," he explained, brows furrowing. There was a sigh. "Tony, the wind didn't stop at Harisburg, its going straight to New York. Most of the roads of I-80 W is going to covered in black ice and snow," she said.

" _Shit_ ," Tony mumbled. "Are there any other routes available?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. All roads closed due to the upcoming storm," JARVIS said sadly.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tony repeated.

"Tony, calm down," Pepper soothed. "Just slow down your speed. It may take longer but it'll be a lower risk of getting hurt."

"I'm not worried about me," Tony snapped, looking at the rear mirror. He saw Peter slumbering with his small mouth covering his mouth. He looked at the road in front of him. Snowflakes landed on his windshield with a small  _thump._  So soft, yet so deadly.

"I know you're worried about Pete," Pepper said slowly, and Tony gripped the wheel tightly. Of course he was worried about Peter. His kid was the most important thing in his life.

"But, breath and go slow. You'll get here in time before it gets too snowy."

Tony took a breath, and nodded. "Alright, nice and slow wins the race. Got it," he said.

"Good. Once you hit US-15 N, it'll be even more riskier. Go as slow as you can, but as fast as you can without getting hurt."

"Thanks, Pep," Tony whispered.

"Anything, Tony, I'll be waiting. I love you," she said.

Tony swallowed the bile that was rising. "I love you too." And with that, the phone line went dead. Taking a shaky breath, he started driving a bit slower. This was for Peter.  _For Peter._

* * *

It was going well for the nice part. He went slower, and no harm was done. He was about 2 hours away from getting home. So close, yet so far away, but a reminder of a fragile being was depending on him. It was snowing harder, and harder with barely anything to see. The snow was almost as high as his truck.

Peter was still asleep and Tony was beyond grateful for that.

But, as he drove slow, he squinted to see another car pass like a lightening bolt. Tony swerved as the other car got into his lane on accident (probably to the snow in their faces) and forcefully hit the car to the side of snow. The car rattled when it impacted the snow hard, making Tony jerk by the movement.

The truck turned off, and Tony's mind was staticy.

There were ringing in his ears as he blinked, trying to get his blurriness away from his eyes. Tony groaned and turned to his side to blearily see the passenger window covered by mounts of snow.

The ringing in his ears were replaced crying.

Then, his eyes widened.

_Peter._

Tony scampered to get his seat belt off and practically threw himself in the back seat. When he was able to get back there, he gasped.

There was Peter, lying in his baby carrier with a bloody cut on the side of his temple and crying, his whole body shivering and head jerking in dismay. Tears leaked out his precious eyes, and fists were curled so tightly, Tony could see the tiny hands turning red and blotchy.

With shaking hands, he unbuckled Peter's carrier quickly.

He lifted Peter up to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Shh, Shh, its okay, baby. You're alright," he whispered, as he closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was a nightmare. Peter squirmed in dismay as he felt the need to cry more.

"Shh, I know, baby. Daddy's here." Tony murmured as he rocked awkwardly, considering that the back seat was pretty small.

He hurt the baby.  _His_ baby.

"Daddy's so sorry," Tony whispered as tears sprung into the billionaire's. "I'm  _so_ sorry."

Peter whimpered and sniffled into Tony's shirt.

They were essentially stuck. With the truck halfway stuck into the wall of snow, and all their supplies were in the back of the truck, Tony had no protection for his baby. All except a dingy blanket.

Hell, he didn't even have a shovel to dig himself out.

Grabbing the blanket and covering Peter with it, he gently climbed to the front seat with Peter safely clutching to his chest. Opening the glovebox, he was able to get some napkins and a butterfly bandaid.

The blood was drying onto the baby's skin and Tony swallowed down his guilt as he dabbed softly on the wound. Peter whined and tried to jerk his head elsewhere, but a calloused hand stopped him.

"I know, buddy," he replied sympathetically.

Once he got the butterfly bandaid on, he tried to turn on the car for warmth, but to Tony's luck, it was dead.

 _Damnit!_ Tony thought as he tried turning the ignition on again.

"JARVIS?" He called out, hoping for an answer. "JARVIS?" He yelled out this time, his chest rumbling.

_No..._

They were stuck. With not help.

* * *

"Ma'am, we got an alert from the sirs AI," An operator said.

Pepper looked at the distress call and her eyes widened. Car crash. JARVIS was able to send in the alert before he powered down completely. "How long can we get there?" She asked, looking at the screen.

"Due to the storm," the operator bit her lip. "About 2 hours."

Pepper looked at the operator with anger in her eyes. "Go as fast as you can, and make sure they're alright."

The operator nodded feebly. "Yes, ma'am."

With that going on, she had the time to call Rhodey.

_"This is Rhodey you're speaking to."_

"Rhodey, thank God!" Pepper breathed.

 _"Something wrong?"_ he asked.

"Its Tony, they got into a car crash."

There was silence and then a voice at the end.

_"I'm on my way."_

* * *

"I know Pete," Tony soothed as he tucked Peter into his chest. Its not the fact he was concerned for himself, he was more concerned for his son...who can't freaking thermoregulate anymore.

So Tony had to do the last resort of keeping his baby warm. Skin to skin contact.

Unfortunately, he had a shirt on instead of a buttoned up one, so he had to put Peter under his shirt at the end and push Peter to the head opening. And God, Tony wished he had V-neck shirt now.

With Peter underneath his shirt and now touching his warm skin, he covered himself with the lumpy jacket.

Peter's head was under Tony's chin as he rubbed a hand down the baby's back, whether for Peter or himself.

The baby seemed to have completely calmed down with shivering and sighed contently has he felt his head under his father's chin. The wind howled as the truck was being buried under the new snow. He knew that it was going to below freezing.

Tony just prayed that his skin, as well as the jacket, Peter would be warm until help was here. Until then, he was stuck.

Tony felt vulnerable. Like anyone could attack him at any second.

But Peter was snuggled to his chest, and as long as Peter was close, he was going to be fine.

Though, Tony didn't think about Peter's enhanced metabolism. With Peter's small stomach rumbling, Tony winced. He wasn't even able to feed his child.

Peter whined at the discomfort of having no food in his stomach.

And all his baby formula was...in the back of the truck...

"Buddy," Tony pleaded. "I know you're hungry, but please wait."

Tony used a finger to tease Peter to suck on while Tony thought of some ways to feed him. Peter was able to eat soft solids, but he didn't think he would have some in the truck.

Peter popped Tony's finger out as he figured out that his father's finger wasn't giving him any formula. The baby whined again and buried his head inside the shirt.

"I know baby, you're hungry," Tony sighed, rubbing a hand up and down the baby's spine.

Tony froze.

 _Did...did Peter just latch on?!_ Tony screamed internally. It would have been funny if they weren't in dire situation and Peter was in desperate need of food. Tony peeked inside his shirt and Peter just going down at it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, please let go." Tony shuffled his hand inside his shirt trying to get Peter off.

Eventually, he pried Peter off, much to Peter's dismay.

"Kid," He exasperated, looking down at Peter with annoyance. "I can't breastfeed. How long will it take for you to understand?"

Peter's lips wobbled.

_Great._

Tony was between of the emotion: Guilt and helplessness.

A little while later (after getting Peter to stop latching on...) it was getting colder. Peter started shivering, shortly after Tony.

Tony tried his ever living best to keep Peter comforted, and warm, but eventually the coldness was getting to the both of them. His chest was getting cold and Peter was too.

Peter sneezed, whole body jerking and then shivering. No doubt that Peter now has a cold.

"You're okay," he said, placing his lips to Peter's temple.

Tony didn't know how long we was in the truck for, he just knew that everything went dark.

* * *

"Everybody move out," Rhodey ordered as the medics hurried to the half snowed in truck. The driving seat door flew open and Rhodey caught up to see Tony and a lump on his chest.

He gasped.

Tony was partially curled around the lump, his head bowed down on top of it and hands clutching unconsciously.

The medics moved hands away with no resistance to it, and pulled out a baby.  _Peter._ Out of Tony's shirt. The kid was out like a light bulb and apparently, so was Tony. Peter's finger tips were turning blue, and Rhodey could see Tony having blue lips.

It was just moments before they could have died.

* * *

Tony woke up from the start. He blinked blearily as he saw bright lights above him. Looking down at himself with blurry eyes, he was wearing a large heating pad on his chest and a IV attached to his elbow. Blankets were toppled over his frame and it felt much more warmer than usual.

He blinked a few more times before his eyes widened in realization.  _Peter. Where was Peter?!_

Tony sat up, but quick hands shoved him down gently. He groaned and withered in his hospital bed as bones protested back. "P-Peter," Tony stuttered, barely hearing anything what this person was saying.

"-e's fine, Tony. Breathe." A non-mistakable voice caught him off guard. Tony looked up and saw Rhodey hovering over him with concern seeping into his eyes.

"P-peter." He slurred again, wanting to get out, but pinned down again.

"He's fine," Rhodey soothed. "Peter's with Pepper."

"Give him to me," Tony bit out, eyes full of desperation. He needed to see Peter, to see that he is  _alive_ and  _warm._

Rhodey opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw the desperation; the worry in his eyes, he knew Tony would full on get up and search for his son on his own.

Sighing in defeat, he brought out his phone and texted Pepper. A few minutes later, he pocketed his phone and placed a hand on his friend's shaking form. "They're on their way," he stated softly.

"Is," Tony took a shaky breath. "Is he okay?"

"Has a common cold, no big deal," he assured, though it didn't help that Tony felt like he could've prevented this.

"I could've killed him," he whispered, looking down at his shaking hands.

"No." Rhodey stated firmly. "You were doing your damn best to keep your son safe and warm. Yeah, I kind of wished you stayed a bit longer in my home, but the weather decided to be an ass to you guys. Its. Not. Your. Fault."

"But, if I just listened-"

"You wanted Peter to be comfortable at home when the storm happened," Rhodey softly stated. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Tony stayed silent.

"Also...just curious," Rhodey said, snapping Tony out of his thought. "You had marks on your chest...specifically bite marks on your- well, when you said that you were reading about parenting books, I wasn't expecting-"

Tony groaned and huffed out a puff of air. "Listen, Rhodes, my kid didn't have food, so he automatically went to the last resource to find food and that," pointing to his chest. "is the  _last_ resource of food a baby could think of, but he obviously can't tell that a father can't feed a baby."

So, breastfeeding wasn't your plan?" Rhodey smirked.

Tony glared at him. "The fact that he tried to latch on  _multiple times_ wasn't my plan either."

Rhodey shrugged. "Men can do it-"

"I heard enough, and  _no,_ I'm not trying that," Tony said, earning a loud laugh from the ex-military.

When the door opened, their heads snapped up and looked at the woman who was carrying a bundle. Pepper smiled softly as she gently walked over to the two men.

"Took you long enough," Rhodey said, smiling.

"Shut up, I'd like to see you carry a child up to two flights of stairs in heels," Pepper said, a brow raised.

"While you guys do that, which, if you do, can you record it, and can I have my baby?" Tony asked, holding out his arms to take the squirming bundle. Peter immediately heard his father's voice and squirmed in his confinement blanket, whining while doing so.

"Geez, like father, like son," Rhodey mumbled as Pepper placed Peter in Tony's waiting arms.

"Hey, buddy," Tony cooed as he brought Peter up to his chest and planting a lingering kiss on top of his son's soft hair. Peter gurgled and snuggled right under Tony's chin, snuffling and bringing his hands to his face, as if he was trying to hide.

Tony let Peter stay there, allowing just the moment to be peaceful.

"You're okay," Tony murmured, rubbing a hand up and down his tiny spine. "We're always okay."

* * *

_"News have stated that Tony Stark, as well as Peter James Stark are finally home from the snow storm. No updates have been on since then-"_

Tony turned off the TV with a loud click and annoyingly placed the remote down next to the bedside table.

He looked down to Peter, who was being cradled with just one arm, while the other was holding the remote TV. Peter was asleep, a little whistle escaping his lips as he slept peacefully.

Rocking the child gently, he smiled softly. "At least they didn't know about our feeding problems," Tony prompted, his voice barely a whisper.

Peter mewled in his sleep and nudged his head into Tony's chest, a small smile creeping on the baby's face.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, daddy loves you very much."

Shifting around a bit, he lowered his body, his head now leaning on the headboard as he brought Peter up to his chest. Pulling up the blankets up to Peter's chin, he placed his hands on top of Peter's small body and watched his son's body go up and down as he took his breaths.

Tony cupped Peter's cheek and started a circular motion with his thumb. It was soft, and cherry red. His hands felt rough, but when he did the motions, Peter leaned into it unconsciously.

The man smiled and kissed his head once more before shutting his eyes, hearing the tandem breathes of his precious gift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, so i read a book in science class before and it actually is proven that men can do "that stuff" also, men have just done it out of desperation for their babies to stop crying. Apparently, they didn't have pacifiers XD Please let me know if I made any writing mistakes, as well!
> 
> I must admit, it didn't have so much of a plotline as I wanted it to have, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and comment down below!  
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks and g'day


End file.
